True Human Magic
True Human Magic(人間の可能性, Ningen no kanōsei; lit. "Human Potential") is a very powerful and yet simple Magic, of which encompasses the true Potential of the Human Race. It is not a new magic, in fact, it is very Ancient, and has been used by multiple people over the ages. Though each user of True Human Magic, has been a Priest or Priestess of the disbanded Enzye Temple. True Human Magic allows one, through immense concentration and mastery over ones mental, to access the true Potential of the Human Race. This gives many reactions, but one that is known through each user, is the users increase in physical abilities. Though that is not the only application. The basis of this magic, is opening the "pores" of the human body, these pores are closed from birth, blocking out multiple different energies. By opening these pores, one can find their true potential, and become much stronger than what the once were. This magic waas created long ago, when the Enzye Temple was first founded. Description Deep in a forest known only as Akuma Depths, is a temple that holds many people. Humans only. These Humans are trained from a very young age, and taught in school. When the Graduate, they can make a choice. Go out into the world on their own, or become a Priest or Priestess of the Temple, and be able to teach the next Generation. If one picks he latter, the begin their training in True Human Arts. They are given a week to prepare, and are then sent to the Mountains of Hwagwa, filled with harsh and evil beings. They're magic are blocked by a seal on their back, and they are expected to train and meditiate in that world for a year, as that is the time most people are able to open their Pores by now. Though, some prodigies could do that in even less time. When gained, they go back to the Temple, and proceed in their True Human Magic Training. From their return to the Temple, they meet up with the Grand 5, the Five elders of the temple. They train to utilize the true power of the True Human Magic. With their Pores released, the user becomes "super-human", being much more powerful than before. Not only that, but, they are able to intercept and manipulte certain energies that would normally be unable to be accessed. Celestial Energies, Cosmic Energies, Life Energies, etc. etc. But Most of them use Life Energy, of which orients around, well, everything. It's in anything that lives, anything that has life energy, and is even found deep withing the submolecular levels of Ethernano. Life Energy is a pure and powerful energy, of which can be solidified to morph into certain things, or even be used to enhance the power of normal Magic Spells. After releasing ones Pores, they can focus Ethernano around their eyes to be able to see things normal people can't. One of the greatest affects of True Human Magic, however, is their sensing abilities. By focusing on the Energies found in the universe, mostly Life Energy, one is able to gain something known as a "Sixth Sense". Being able to see without seeing. One could be blind, and perfectly use their Sensory abilities to percieve the world around them. With their sensing, someone can sense anothers presence from anywhere, and can diffrentiate different people by different factors. Magical energy, Life Energy, etc. etc.